The Monster Who Loved a Mudblood
by Penelope Perrot
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, but she does not love him in return. So he takes her to the Yule Ball, hoping to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters. No, I don't own Harry Potter. No, I'm not JK Rowling. But in an alternate dimension, I assure you that I do, I do, and I am. So there.**

**When I was first reading the Goblet of Fire, the idea popped into my head that Malfoy had a major crush on Hermione. The way he teased her didn't show hatred, but affection, at least in my opinion. That's when the idea for this story popped into my head. Originally, I didn't picture Hermione ever returning Draco's affections; indeed Malfoy was originally more of a villain in my mind. It was when I curiously Googled pictures of "draco and hermione," thinking that I was probably the only one who had ever had the idea of them being a couple but still hoping for inspiration, that I discovered that there was a thing called "Dramione," that it was quite popular among fans, and (to my complete surprise) that I shipped it. The more fan art and fanfiction I found about it, the more I found myself thinking that it was truly a wonderful ship. I must say that I still think Ron and Hermione make a great couple, but I equally love Dramione.**

**I have rewritten this first chapter many times as my ideas about how the story continues changes, but I am still not completely content with it, so any and all suggestions will be highly appreciated. Enjoy...**

Chapter 1

The library was nearly empty that Friday afternoon. At a table sat three students working on their History of Magic homework assignment. Two boys, one with flaming red hair and a short temper and one with long black hair, glasses, and a strange scar that zigzagged across his forehead. Also sat a girl, her bushy brown curls bouncing as she stood up in annoyance.

"It's not that hard! I finished this assignment two weeks ago!"

"Yeah, but not everyone's Hermione," Harry groaned.

"We're not all know-it-alls," Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have a book in my dorm that could help. I don't think the library has it. I'll be right back." She stood and hurried out of the library toward the Gryffindor common room. From there she dashed into her dorm, grabbed the book she needed from her bedside table, and walked back out into the common room. She stopped short as she saw the last person she ever would have expected to see there.

"Malfoy! Wha…what…how?"

Malfoy stood there with his arms folded, smiling smugly. "I followed you. Not that hard, really; you ought to be more careful. Listen, Granger, we need to talk."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was in shock. He couldn't mean…

"I need a partner for the Yule Ball, of course. You were the obvious choice."

She was shocked. "Why me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot. What do you say, Mudblood?"

"No thank you. I would rather go with anyone other than you, Malfoy," She said forcefully, not knowing what to think. Did Malfoy like her? _Could_ he like her?

Indeed he looked hurt which shocked her. Surely he already knew this? He recovered quickly and continued, "As I expected. However, you will be going to the ball with me, whether you like it or not."

"You can't force me to do anything, Malfoy," she pronounced the name with utter disgust.

"Oh really? If you attend the ball with me, I will swear on my honor as a Malfoy—"

"What honor? You Malfoys have no honor."

"Watch your words, Granger. It is not wise to insult the Malfoy line. As I was saying, if you will consent to be my date to the ball, I swear that I will leave Potter and Weasley alone for the rest of the year. The anti-Potter pins will disappear, Potions class will become more bearable, I'll never disrupt another of Hagrid's classes, and I'll get Skeeter to stop writing that junk about them. I might even be able to get her to renounce all that she's said already. Everyone's lives would be so much easier."

Hermione was stunned. Why would he do all that, just to go to a dance with her? The offer was so tempting. Malfoy made their lives so difficult, but he was willing to stop. The boys would do it for her, wouldn't they? But to go to a dance with Draco Malfoy of all people…the very idea filled her with disgust.

"That's not all, Hermione dear. It gets better. Let's discuss your parents, shall we?"

"You can't do anything to them!"

"Quite true, but the Death Eaters can. They don't really care for Muggles, you see."

"You wouldn't!" His sudden openness about any association of his with the Death Eaters surprised Hermione. She could only assume that both his parents were indeed Death Eaters, but he had never openly admitted it before, though he practically had at the Quidditch world cup. She could just picture it-"Dear Father, for Christmas this year, I want ten thousand Galleons, a new Firebolt, a lifetime supply of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and for the Death Eaters to kill that Mudblood Granger's parents. I hope it's no trouble. Signed, your jerk of a son, Draco." She decided to keep this thought to herself, however.

Malfoy shrugged. "I might. So let's think about this. You could be an orphaned witch, and those who mean the most to you could be completely miserable, for you can count on the fact that I will make things much more difficult for your friends if you refuse. You would lead a very miserable life. However, if you attend the dance with me, everyone's lives will be easier. _Now_, what do you say?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she hung her head as she whispered, "Fine."

"Wonderful." Malfoy reached into his own pocket and pulled out a folded parchment. "This is our contract, Hermione dear. It is made of _fallissum deprendo_ paper, so if either of us does not live up to our end of the deal, it will wither and fall apart and we will both be free from our agreement. Oh, and I should probably mention that you can't mention this conversation or this contract to anyone."

"But…everyone will think that I actually like you!"

He nodded. "That's the point, see? What's the purpose of having a girlfriend who hates you?" He smiled at the irony of what he just said. "Sign here," he said, pointing to a line on the parchment under where he had already signed.

"Why must you do this?"

"Just sign the paper, Granger."

She took it in her hands and read through it. "It says that…" She sniffed. "I have to be your girlfriend and do your bidding for the rest of the school year! That wasn't the deal, Malfoy!"

"Did I forget to mention that little detail? Whoops." He laughed as he took in her shocked, yet infuriated expression. "Yes, you're mine for the year. Fun, huh?"

"I can't believe you!" She very reluctantly took the quill in her hand and signed the paper, tears stinging her cheeks. Immediately the paper began to glow and split into two identical pieces. Malfoy took one and placed it back in his pocket, then handed Hermione the other.

She stared down at it, breathing deeply and shaking. What had she done? "You're a monster," she whispered.

"And you're a Mudblood." He reached out and grabbed her hand firmly, then lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Good evening, my dear." And with that, he turned and left through the fat lady painting.

Hermione stood there, shaking in shock. What exactly had just happened? At that moment, the painting swung open again and in walked Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, where have you…" Harry stopped when he saw her shaking. "What's the matter?"

"I…I'm not feeling well." She turned and ran to her dorm where she lay down on her bed and cried into her pillow.

She didn't go down to the Great Hall for dinner that night, but just remained in her room alone, not sure what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione forced herself out of bed and down to breakfast the next morning. She walked over to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry.

"Hermione! What happened yesterday? We were so worried!" Harry said.

"I just…wasn't feeling that well, that's all. I'm okay now."

The conversation became normal, and Hermione tried to take her mind off of what had happened the night before. It was working, too. The thought of school helped her to take her mind off of things. Indeed, she was sure that the previous night's occurrences wouldn't haunt her until she remembered that they had Potions with Slytherin first thing that day.

Filled with dread, she rose from her seat with Harry and Ron to head towards class. As the three were stepping into Snape's dungeon, they ran into Malfoy. He smirked and nodded towards each of them. "Potter, Weasley, Mudblood." He said "Mudblood" playfully, and Hermione could tell he didn't mean it as an insult, but Ron thought otherwise.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!"

"Calm down, Weasel. I'm just having some fun," Malfoy grinned.

Ron whipped out his wand and waved it threateningly in front of Malfoy. "Take it back!"

"Ron, no!" Hermione cried, not even thinking about what she was saying or the fact that she suddenly was looking out for Malfoy.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me," Draco said calmly, turning to Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there in shock. Ron lowered his wand. Had Malfoy actually just apologized?

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes?" Malfoy smiled.

She slowly looked up into his eyes. "I forgive you, Draco Malfoy."

Ron sat there, agape, his wand still partially raised in the air.

The four students heard a voice behind them that made them all jump. "Weasley, what exactly are you doing with that wand?"

"Professor Snape! Nothing, I was just—"

"Attacking a student? Detention, Weasley." Snape turned to walk back to his desk, but Malfoy stopped him.

"Please, Professor! It wasn't his fault. I mean, if anyone should be getting detention, it's me!" Malfoy hung his head, though Hermione could see the edges of his mouth twitching slightly.

Snape stood there silently for a moment. Hermione knew that there was no way he would put his favorite student in detention. "I must start class, so I will investigate the matter later. You got lucky this time, Weasley."

He turned and walked into the classroom, followed by Malfoy. Hermione, being the only one out of the three of them to not be in complete shock over what Malfoy had just done, grabbed each boy by the arm and led them inside.

When they had begun making their sleeping potions, and Snape's attention was elsewhere, Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, then whispered "What on earth just happened?"

"I don't get it. Why would Malfoy just suddenly become nice?" Harry whispered back.

Hermione of course knew why Malfoy had done what he'd done, but she couldn't tell the boys that, so she remained silent.

"It doesn't make any sense at all! He was willing to risk getting detention just to get me out of it!" Ron nearly spilled his cauldron in his outburst. Hermione shushed him.

"Maybe it's some elaborate plot of his. I don't know…" Harry responded much more quietly. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Malfoy indeed appeared to have taken a turn for the nicer, when it came to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, at least. He would still insult Colin Creevy or some other student every once in a while, but he left Hermione and the boys alone. Harry and Ron were constantly trying to come up with theories as to why, but were completely stumped.

Hermione, however, took note of it all. She could see what the boys could not. She could see the way it pained Malfoy to pass up a perfect chance to make fun of Harry. She could see the way he he desired to make fun of Ron's father when he was mentioned in the Daily Prophet. She could see the way he ever so wanted to make a hurtful comment about Hagrid during Care for Magical Creatures. And she could see the sparkle he got in his eye when he saw her, something she had never noticed before.

A nice Malfoy was so strange and different. Hermione just didn't know what to think of it all. It definitely made the next couple weeks until the ball much more bearable, as it left Harry and Ron quite cheerful.

Though he never said it, Hermione knew that Harry was much relieved to not be seeing quite so many "Potter Stinks" pins. Hermione was quick astonished that Malfoy had done such a nice job of getting rid of them. She realized that he must have had to work very hard at it.

It was just one more thing that he had done for her. She tried not to think about that. Malfoy, doing all these good things just for her... The fact was too much for her to take in.

In the midst of all her shock, Hermione left off of nagging the boys about studying and all the homework they had been given for the holidays. She even stopped getting onto Harry about figuring out the second task. She just let them do what they wanted, while distracting herself from the situation with her abundance of school work.

She was in the library alone a few days later after lessons, practicing Arithmancy. Krum was sitting at another table there, as he usually was in the afternoons. When she rose to go to dinner, he rose as well.

"Herm-ee-own! Vait!"

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "It's Herm-eye-nee." She smiled.

"Forgive me. Vould you…vould you like to go to the ball with me?" His words came out in a rush, and completely shocked Hermione.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Viktor, but I've already agreed to go with someone…" She felt awful. She had no idea that Krum liked her at all; he'd always seemed like a recluse. But apparently he cared for her. And he sure seemed better than Malfoy. "I would much rather go with you. If only you had asked earlier…"

"I understand. Thank you." He, as Malfoy had the night before, took her hand in his, bent over, and kissed it. Then he walked out of the library, leaving a very miserable Hermione behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the next couple weeks until the Yule Ball passed, it appeared that everyone had a partner save Harry and Ron. It amused Hermione to see them fretting over it. She was always scared that they would ask her if she had managed to find a partner, but in the midst of their worries they did not.

All the girls at Hogwarts were getting extremely excited for the ball, going on about what they would wear, who they were going with, and how they would do their hair. Even Hermione would start to get excited until she would remember who she was going with and all longing she had once had for the ball would flee.

Just a few days before the ball she was approached by Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione?" He walked up timidly.

"Yes, Neville?" Hermione smiled.

"You've always been nice even though I'm…I mean, you…er…would you please go to the ball with me?" His words came out in a rushed whisper.

Again Hermione was taken aback by this request. "Oh…Neville, I would really like to, but I'm afraid I've already agreed to go with someone. I'm sorry."

"No, that's…th-that's fine…" He turned and hurried off, leaving Hermione feeling worse than ever.

That evening neither Harry nor Ron was present at dinner, so she ate hurriedly, then headed up to the common room. "Why weren't you two at dinner?" she asked as she climbed through the portrait hole and walked over to where a very annoyed Ginny was sitting next to a very amused Ron and Harry.

"Because—oh shut up laughing, you two!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!"

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron said as he and Harry abruptly ceased their laughing.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" Hermione asked, referring to a particularly disagreeable conversation they had had a couple nights before. "Well, I'm sure you'll find _someone_ who'll have you."

Ron however, looked as though he hadn't heard a word she had just said. "Hermione, Neville's right—you are a girl…"

"Well spotted," she responded angrily.

"Well, you can come with one of us!"

"No, I cannot! Honestly, Ron! I'm going with someone else!" She was positively steaming now.

"Oh please, you just said that to get rid of Neville! Right?"

"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, doesn't mean that no one else has spotted that I'm a girl!" And with that she turned and stormed off to her dorm.

Hermione wasn't really that mad at Ron, though she was slightly irritated. She was angry at the whole situation. Instead of going straight to bed, she pulled out a particular book she didn't get out very often—her journal. She really wasn't sure why she'd brought it to Hogwarts, for she'd never been very consistent about writing in it. In fact, the last time she'd done so was when she had just received her invitation to Hogwarts.

She sighed, then took out a quill and began writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been a while since I've written. A lot has happened lately, and I have no one to talk to about it, so I thought I would turn to you. You've always been there when no one else has._

_The Yule Ball is approaching, and I was secretly hoping to go with Ron. I have feelings for him, Diary, I really do. Feelings different than the ones I have for Harry. I think I like Ron, though I'd never admit it. I mean, I know we fight and argue a whole lot, but I still care for him._

_However, Draco Malfoy—of all people—asked me to the ball. Rather, he forced me to go to the ball with him. Imagine! Making a person sign a piece of paper just to go on a date with you! I had to accept—he threatened my parents! If there had been any way out I would have taken it, but there wasn't. I cannot begin to describe how much I hate him! And yet… _

Here Hermione stopped for a moment to think. Something had been different about Malfoy over the last few days, but she didn't know how to describe it.

_I guess I've seen him in a bit of a different light. He's been nice to Ron and Harry. Nice! Malfoy! He's doing it just for me, too. And it's caused me to notice something strange about him. Something I just cannot describe. As if, among all the hatred I have for him, I understand him better in a way, and I—I don't know!—I guess I feel sorry for him._

_Anyway, since then __three__ other boys have asked me to the ball. Me! I always thought I was just ugly know-it-all mudblood (if I dare use the term) Hermione Granger, but I guess not everyone thought that. The first, and most surprising, was Quidditch star and Triwizard Tournament champion Viktor Krum. I never would have guessed it, but I would have really liked to go with him. He seems nice and much better than Malfoy, so turning him down was no easy talk._

_Second was Neville. Poor Neville. He's probably having trouble getting a date. I must admit that I was glad to have an excuse not to go with him, but even he would have been better than Malfoy._

_And third was Ron. I think that was what crushed me. To think that I could have gone with Ron! But instead I'm stuck with my nemesis. Life is so unfair, Diary._

_I don't know what to do. What will Ron and Harry think when they find out I agreed to go to the ball with Malfoy? Surely they'll hate me! And to think that I have to pretend to be Malfoy's happy girlfriend for the rest of the school year is ridiculous. _

_Maybe I should try to reason with Malfoy? I just don't know. I swear I will not be able to handle the hatred of my two best friends when they find out._

_These are my problems. I know that things were much more cheerful last time I wrote, so I am sorry, Diary. You will just have to put up with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sighed deeply as she shut the book and placed it next to the contract at the bottom of her trunk. She knew she would get in serious trouble with Malfoy if anyone stumbled upon either the contract or the diary, so she made sure to keep them both well hidden.

She threw on her pajamas then climbed into bed. She could not sleep though, and found herself staring up into the rafters, thinking. She knew that Harry and Ron would not take the news about her and Malfoy very well, but that got her to thinking about Malfoy's friends and family. What would they think? Hermione knew that all the Malfoys were very opposed to anyone but pureblooded wizards. Surely they would be appalled by the fact that their son was dating a mudblood. And then of course there were Malfoy's friends. Would he be shunned by everyone in Slytherin as well? Was he really willing to take that risk, all for her?

Again unsure what to think of the whole situation, Hermione decided to concern herself with it later when she had to face it. _No use worrying about it now._

Eventually, after much tossing and turning, she was able to fall asleep. For the first time in a long time, her dreams were very vivid, and she was able to remember them for years afterward.

She was at a ball, dancing, though she could not see the face of her partner. It was a wonderful dream. The music was so clear and beautiful, and the dance was lovely. When the song stopped, she leaned her head in close to that of her partner, and her lips brushed against his. Her eyes then wandered up to meet his, but it was at that moment that she awoke, never to know who her partner had been.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At breakfast the next morning, she forced herself to look cheerful. The boys told her that they had gotten Parvati to consent to being Harry's date, and that Parvati's sister in Ravenclaw would be Ron's. It was clear that neither boy was incredibly enthusiastic about the idea, but they both seemed to be relieved that finding dance partners was over so the next few days were much more enjoyable.

At dinner on Christmas Eve, Ron asked Hermione for about the hundredth time whom she was going the ball with. He kept springing the question upon her, hoping to catch her off guard.

"I'm not telling. You'll find out soon enough."

"You're joking, Weasley!" said an all-too-familiar voice behind them. Malfoy walked up smirking. "You're not telling me someone's asked _her_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood!"

Hermione felt her mouth twitch slightly toward a smile as he said this, but hurriedly stifled her amusement. She knew he had said it in a teasing, joking manner, and the comment didn't really bother her. Ron and Harry, however, obviously did not catch Malfoy's joking tone. They spun around, reaching for their wands.

Hermione had to think fast in order to avoid an all-out duel. She waved as though to someone behind Malfoy, saying loudly, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Perhaps also to avoid a fight or perhaps because he was truly frightened, Malfoy jumped back in fright, rapidly going pale. He looked around for Moody, but their teacher was still at the staff table dining.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" She taunted in a teasing tone to match his own. She then followed Ron and Harry out of the Great Hall and up the stairs toward their common room, the boys laughing the whole way. Hermione laughed as well, though the boys failed to notice that her laugh was forced.

Hermione wished Malfoy would stop doing that. She didn't want to have to save him again. _Why would I even care in the first place? It would just mean that I wouldn't have to go to the ball with him._ She thought to herself. The rest of that evening, all she could think about was why she would care at all if Malfoy got jinxed. She didn't care about him, she just didn't!

As they climbed the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room, Ron noticed for the first time that her front teeth were smaller than they used to be. Normally she would have been quite pleased he had noticed the detail, but now her mind was elsewhere, so she just shrugged it off.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of evergreen, for she and the other girls in her dorm had decorated it with wreaths and lights and holly. It was their own small winter wonderland.

She smiled as she pulled the covers down, sitting up and flipping her legs around as she slid her bare toes into her warm slippers. It was Christmas! She looked around and found that she was the only one awake, so she decided to go ahead and open presents alone.

Ron and Harry had paired up to buy her the collection of biographies on the four founders of Hogwarts. She set aside _Godric Gryffindor the Brave_ to read as soon as she had a free moment, then added the others to her large collection of books.

Her parents had given her the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes mysteries. She smiled as she looked them over. Hermione still loved to read Muggle books, though she kept her collection of them hidden as she was not sure what the other witches would think.

Ginny had given her a beautiful homemade Gryffindor scarf. The girls had been trying to learn to knit together, but Ginny had been rather better at it than Hermione.

As Hermione stowed away all these gifts, she noticed one more: a tiny green box wrapped with a silver bow. Curious, she looked for a tag, but could not find one. Hoping it was not a practical joke of some sort, Hermione slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a pair of some of the most beautiful and expensive looking earrings she had ever seen. Beautiful light blue topaz flowers surrounded by white gold, with tiny diamonds in the centers and around the edges. She sat there, gaping down at them in awe. Who on earth would have given them to her? Then she noticed the note, folded up and placed in the box as well. She picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_A particular afternoon this summer when I could not get you off my mind, I consented to go jewelry shopping with my mother (a thing she does much too often for her own good, I must say), hoping it would take my mind off of things. To the contrary, I found that everything I saw reminded me of you, your deep brown eyes, your lovely smile. Nothing brought you to my mind more than these earrings, however. I knew I had to get them for you, though I knew not how I would manage to give them to you or what your response would be. Not even bothering to look at the price, I bought the earrings in a rush with money from my own pocket, which felt considerably lighter afterward. But you, of course, are worth every knut. I would love to see you wear them to the ball tonight, for I know you would look so lovely in them, though I cannot imagine a being any more lovely than you already are._

_Merry Christmas, Dear Mudblood._

_Draco _

Hermione sat there, staring at the neat, cursive writing in disbelief. She reread the note several times, drowning herself in every word. He cared so much! How? She had always thought he hated her, but the note made it clear that he had liked her for some time. As had happened so many times since he had asked her to the ball, Hermione just didn't know what to think, a feeling quite unnatural to her.

She was brought back to the real world as someone entered her dorm. She raced to hide the note from view as Ginny walked in.

"Merry Christmas Hermione! I just wanted to thank you for—what is that?" Ginny stared at the beautiful blue earrings, her eyes growing wide.

"Just…just a gift." Hermione hoped Ginny wouldn't press the matter further.

"From _who_? I've never seen anything so lovely!"

"My..my date to the ball tonight gave them to me..."

Ginny stood there open-mouthed. "That's incredible! And they'll look so nice with your dress robes too!" She then smiled mischievously. "Speaking of your date…"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Hermione smiled. Ginny had been trying to drag it out of her for ages now and kept guessing random boys from all over the school, never landing anywhere close.

"Fine. Let's go down for breakfast, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow everyone! Thanks for all the positive reviews. They really made my day!**

Chapter 5

Hermione, Ron, and Harry spent Christmas morning in the Gryffindor common room with all the other Gryffindor students. The boys went outside to have a snowball fight in the afternoon. Hermione followed and watched them cheerily, trying not to think about what would take place that evening.

At five o'clock she decided it was time to start getting herself ready for the ball. "What, you need three hours?" Ron asked, astonished. As he took his eyes off the battlefield before him, he was hit in the head with a huge snowball thrown by George. He ignored this and called to her, "Who're you going with?" as she walked away.

Hermione just laughed and continued on. In the girls bathroom there were already dozens of students beginning to put their dresses on, apply makeup, and do their hair. She found Ginny, and the two of them spent the next couple hours getting ready.

Hermione had fallen in love with her dress as soon as she had set eyes upon it. It had been during that summer, and she had managed to convince her mom to take her shopping for dress robes in Diagon Alley. While her parents had nothing against wizardry, they themselves tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

The dress was long and flowing and a bright periwinkle blue. It was indeed well out of her price range, but she somehow managed to come up with enough galleons to afford it.

They spent the most time working on her hair. "I just don't know what to do with it, Hermione. It's not cooperating," Ginny groaned as she tried to pin it up this way or that.

"Maybe a little magic would do the trick?" Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand. With some magic and a lot of effort, they got her hair into a lovely up-do that made Ginny squeal with delight.

"You look so lovely! A lucky man, your partner. Whoever he is…"

"Half an hour, Ginny. You can wait half an hour to find out." Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. Indeed she could hardly recognize herself. She truly did look beautiful, something she never would have called herself before. The ringlets of hair cascading down her face made her look lovely. _But Malfoy thinks you're beautiful, with or without the magic hairdo._ The thought surprised her. What did she care about what he thought? She was only going to the dance with him because he was making her. That was all.

Last of all, she put on the earrings. She had never possessed anything of such beauty, and it was astonishing to see them on herself. It surprised her how well they matched the dress. It was as though Malfoy had known.

"You'll be the belle of the ball!" Ginny said excitedly as she looked Hermione over. "I'm quite proud of my work, I must say."

"Thanks Ginny. You look lovely too."

Finally it was time. Ginny waited in the common room for Neville while Hermione left and made her way toward the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

Malfoy was waiting with a group of fourth year Slytherins. He was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar. _He doesn't look half bad…_

Pansy Parkinson was looking particularly angry and quite unpleased with her partner—Goyle. Crabbe was partnerless, which hardly surprised Hermione.

She reluctantly walked over toward them. When Malfoy saw her he smiled and walked over. Inclining his head slightly, he took her arm in his and led her toward the Slytherin students. "You look lovely, Hermione."

"Thanks," she mumbled sourly. She was going to make sure he knew how miserable she was. Still, something in her felt quite pleased when he called her pretty.

The Slytherins were shocked when they saw her, but a look from Malfoy shut them up. All of them save Pansy that is. "You have got to be kidding, Draco! Is this some kind of practical joke? No one in their right mind would want to take that Mudblood to the ball!"

Malfoy glared at her. "Shut up, Parkinson."

Pansy's jaw dropped. She turned and ran off angrily, Goyle chasing after her.

"Sorry about that…" Malfoy turned to Hermione. "Shall we go?"

Hermione gave a little nod then let him lead her up the steps toward the Entrance Hall, the rest of the group of Slytherins following behind.

She took a deep breath as she mounted the last step of the stairs. This was it. There was no turning back now.

To her utter disappointment, Ron and Harry were already there with the Patil sisters. And they were looking toward her.

At first she didn't realize that they couldn't recognize her. She was still quite a distance away, and she looked so different she was hardly recognizable even up close.

"Who on earth is that git with Malfoy? I've never seen her before." Ron turned away from Padma toward Harry.

"I have no idea. Who would want to go with him?"

Ron snorted, then looked around the Entrance Hall. "Where do you suppose Hermione is?"

Slowly, however, people began to realize the identity of the girl in Malfoy's arms. Nearly everyone in the hall turned and stared in shock. The most unlikely of couples was standing before their very eyes. No one but Hermione really paid attention when the Durmstrang students entered. Krum was accompanied by one of the older girls in his fan club that always followed him around. Hermione's heart reached out for him, but she had other things on her mind.

As all the school was focused on her, Hermione could just hope that Harry and Ron somehow wouldn't realize that it was her.

They did.

Harry's jaw dropped and he just stood there in astonishment. Ron's astonishment quickly turned to rage. Whether at Hermione or Malfoy even he didn't know. But he was angry, ever so angry.

"Champions over here please," Professor McGonagall said loudly, pulling Harry out of his shock. Harry and Parvati walked over toward her, leaving Padma with a fuming Ron. She did not look very pleased to have him as her partner, especially now.

Everyone but the champions began walking into the Great Hall and sitting down at the many tables scattered about the hall. Hermione took her seat next to Malfoy at a table with the group of Slytherins.

Ron walked right past their table, looking in the opposite direction so that she knew he was angry with her. Hermione felt a tear well up in her eye as she wished she could just dissolve into nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione had lost all appetite when Ron had walked past, so she just picked at the food on her plate miserably and in silence. The other Slytherins at the table would still look at her in an unsure sort of way every now and then, but ignored her for the most part as they talked amongst themselves.

Pansy had never returned, but Goyle had wandered back about fifteen minutes after she had run off. He looked dejected, but they sight of food lifted his spirits a great deal.

Dinner ended and the champions began leading the rest of the school in dance. Then Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall started to dance as well, and all the students slowly began to join in.

Malfoy offered Hermione his hand as she rose, and they walked out onto the dance floor.

They didn't speak to one another. Hermione tried not to make eye contact with him, looking down or over his shoulder, anywhere but directly at him. They went on like this for some time, dancing slowly to the beat of the music.

Finally Malfoy broke the silence. "You really do look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled. She really wanted the night to be over.

"Draco. Call me Draco."

"Draco then." She didn't know why, but Hermione found herself smiling. When she realized it, she quickly removed the grin from her face, but Draco had noticed it.

"You know, you're much prettier when you're smiling."

Again, she was tempted to smile, but managed to hold it back. She didn't care how much Malfoy cared for her, she didn't return the feelings, and she wasn't going to give him any ideas.

"Get used to it," she muttered.

Draco stopped dancing in the middle of the song and led her by the arm out of the Great Hall. They walked through the Entrance Hall and outside where it was quiet, Hermione in silent confusion.

She recovered herself and turned to glare at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her sadly, "Must you be so miserable?"

All her rage and anger that had been bubbling up inside her broke free, and she began to scream at him, "You cannot be serious! You drag me to this stupid ball with you, threaten the people who mean most to me, ruin a perfectly good relationship with my two best friends in the whole world, make everyone at school think that I have turned my back on Gryffindor and Harry by going out with a Malfoy, and—"

But she never finished her sentence for Draco had seized her around the waist and pulled her toward him so that her lips met his. She was herself surprised to find that she didn't resist, but let him hold her there for a moment.

They drew back, both of them blushing profusely, and stared at each other awkwardly, then looked away. Hermione didn't know whether to scream at him or kiss him again. She was filled with a whirlwind of emotions—anger at Draco for being so bold, astonishment for she had not expected it at all, and something she didn't understand. A certain contentment. She had almost enjoyed the kiss…

But it wasn't okay! Draco had no right to do such a thing.

Draco started to pull her close again, but she reacted this time, placing her hands against his shoulders and pushing away. "No, Draco. I…" She turned and started to walk away.

"Hermione, wait! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"You're perfectly correct, Malfoy!" She stopped and turned to glare at him. "You have no right to intrude upon me in such a way! It's bad enough that you dragged me here and…"

But he had walked up to her and put a finger to her lips. "You're not going to go off on another one of your angry rants, are you? I find them rather annoying. Don't make me kiss you again." A smile danced across his lips.

Hermione found herself slightly amused. _Why didn't that comment annoy me? If Ronald had said it…_ Her thoughts trailed off.

"Alright, then. I won't."

"Good. And you'll call me Draco too."

"Somebody's bossy, aren't they? Well, it will take some getting used to, _Draco_."

"You will have plenty of time to get used to it, I'm sure. Those earrings look stunning on you, by the way. Where on earth did you get them?" He grinned.

"I don't fall for flattery. You should know that." She found herself smiling too. _You idiot! He just kissed you against your will, and you're going to put up with that?_ The thoughts lingered at the back of her mind.

"Fair enough. Now that you're looking cheerful once again, shall we go join in the dancing again? I'm sure we've been greatly missed."

"Fine," she sighed with an eyeroll, trying to suppress her amusement. He took her hand in his and led her back into the Great Hall. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know what to think or what to do. _What just happened, Hermione? Shouldn't you be angry with him?_ But she _was_ angry with him! She was still just there because he was forcing her to be there. But it wasn't wrong to make the most of if, right?

They joined the other students in the next dance, Hermione once again trying to avoid the gaze of Ron and Harry. She found it easier not to worry about this as time went on however. She and Draco began to make pleasant conversation, and, to Hermione's surprise, she enjoyed it.

"Draco, I'm quite confused about something."

"Yes?"

She paused for a moment, carefully selecting her next words. "In your note you made it sound like you've…liked me for quite a while, but…well, you sure haven't acted like it. I mean, why keep it secret until now?" She could feel her cheeks growing red. _Nice, Hermione. Really nice…_

To her surprise he smiled. "I suppose I was scared you'd reject me."

"What's this? A Malfoy who's _scared?_ And as a matter of fact I did reject you!" She said teasingly.

"Yeah, but I didn't let that stand in my way did I?" Upon seeing her stern expression, he continued in a less joking tone. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Are you really? Would you let me walk away, now never to speak to you again and pretend that none of this happened? Would you let me go away free now that you've had your fun?"

He thought for a moment. "Depends. Would you really want to do all that?"

"I don't know. I really don't…"

**I can't decide if I was pleased with that chapter or if it was really stupid, so suggestions and any positive criticism you might have will be fondly considered :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I know it took me a while to post this chapter. I had it almost typed up a couple days ago, but then my computer decided to eat it and I had to start anew. Here it is, nonetheless. Enjoy, and feel free to share your suggestions :)**

Chapter 7

"Draco, I'm…confused about something. How long have you…" Her voice trailed off. The question seemed awkward.

"Have I like you?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I guess it really started the summer after our first year. I thought about you constantly, but I couldn't figure out why." He smiled, amused. "I was young and naïve. I thought it must have just been because I hated you, but I eventually realized that it was something other than hatred. In our second year I tried to ignore it. Indeed, I tried to put an end to any feelings I had for you. I'm afraid that's why I started calling you Mudblood. However, the term has sort of become a pet name for you. I mean, it's kind of special because no one else calls you that but me."

"But it's a repulsive term nonetheless."

"Yes, well, sorry. Anyway, it became harder to taunt you. Do you know how hard it is to make fun of someone who is absolutely…perfect? I eventually gave into my affections for you, but I continued to insult you in order to hide my true feelings. For that I'm sorry.

"When you were petrified it crushed me. When we first saw that writing on the wall I had tried to warn you. I knew it might come after you, so I constantly tried to drop hints that you should try to be careful, but of course you did not heed them. I visited you every day you were under Madam Pomfrey's care. She was kind enough not to tell anyone about my visits. I would have done anything to help you, but there was nothing I could do. The day the Mandrake Root was given to you and you recovered was one of the happiest of my life.

"Then, third year I almost died at the hands of that hippogriff." He laughed at Hermione's eye roll. "I was hoping you would show some sympathy and be sorry for me. It didn't happen. And then, let's see, you decided to slap me, didn't you?"

"You know perfectly well you deserved that, Draco!"

"Probably…surprisingly enough, it was then that I realized that I don't just have a schoolboy crush on you." He took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

Hermione froze. He loved her? Love? Love. The word had a special power to it; it was full of meaning. And he loved her.

"Honestly, Granger, it's quite hard to dance with you standing there immobile. People are staring." The corners of Draco's mouth twitched.

She recovered herself. "And we wouldn't want to ruin your social status, would we?"

He laughed under his breath. "It would be a tragedy. What do you think of my tale?"

She hesitated. What did she think? She ought to scream at him some, them stomp off angrily, declaring her everlasting hatred for him all the while. But she didn't. She didn't know what she thought, honestly. She felt flattered that a guy cared so much about her, furious that it was Draco Malfoy of all people, touched that he was willing to tell her, angry that he had had the nerve to tell her that, unsure about what to think about it in regards to Ron, and had never realized how nice Draco's eyes looked when the light hit them just right…

She mentally chided herself. _You may be confused, Hermione, but that's no excuse to start thinking of Dra—Malfoy as anything other than your enemy. Particularly not good-looking! _

"Would make for a perfectly sappy and ridiculous love novel. I don't care for perfectly sappy and ridiculous love novels in case you're wondering."

He was dejected. _Well, what did you expect, Malfoy? Did you think she was just going to declare her love to you because you told her a story?_ Of course, he'd felt quite bold since he'd kissed her. He had wanted to do that for so long. _ Maybe someday she'll kiss you back…_

_You're an idiot, Malfoy! She hates you and you can't change that._

Of course it had had all been true. He'd liked her for so long, but had always kept it a secret. His father would kill him when he found it. Draco still wasn't sure why he had up and decided to make it public; there was just something about the thrill of the upcoming Yule Ball that had convinced him. He had been longing to tell her his feelings for so long, but he knew that she didn't return the feelings and wouldn't react well. Or rather, he assumed so, but he'd hoped otherwise.

And of course there would be other consequences. His parents, his so-called friends, and all of Slytherin would grow angry and very likely turn their backs on him.

He'd just felt so desperate for her. Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor. The Mudblood. Indeed he loved the person it was most unlikely for him to be with. Why? They were so different, he still wasn't sure. There was just something special about the way her eyes sparkled, the way she laughed when she was cheerful, the way she loved to study and take tests. Perhaps it was her difference that made him love her.

And he did love her. He'd never said it until that night, but he'd known it for quite some time. Love. It was a strange word. It had a special meaning, something he had never understood until now, now that he loved her. Now he understood.

They continued dancing in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione felt a bit of remorse. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but he _was_ being a git. Maybe she had meant to hurt him, just a little. But she had a right to be furious with him! Still…

"I suppose it wasn't that bad, Draco. Just please tell me you won't go into writing romance novels."

He smiled. "I promise. I have…other plans for my life."

She grew curious. "Oh? And what, pray tell might those be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not really. Why would I care? Just making pleasant conversation."

"At least as pleasant as it can get between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

Hermione smiled. She really didn't hate him. She'd never noticed it before, but he could be very witty and amusing. And it was hard not to notice how nice he looked in those dress robes of his…

No, it wasn't hatred, just a strong dislike. Maybe not even that. She didn't really _dislike_ him, she just didn't _like_ him either.

But he just had to go and make things so difficult with all this talk about "love"! It was stupid. How was she supposed to react? She herself was surprised she hadn't reacted in anger. Why wasn't she angry at him?

She tried not to think about. It was so confusing. She'd once loathed him, but now that she had so much reason to loathe him was when she realized she didn't. Why?

For Hermione, every question was a mystery that needed to be solved, and this was no different. Try as she might not to, she couldn't help but try to gather the clues.

His story had made her think about what she had thought about him through their years at school. Memories she had tried to erase from her mind were brought to the surface. She had arrived at Hogwarts, friendless and alone, unsure of anything. Naturally she had been looking for someone to talk to, to make friends with. When her eyes were cast upon Draco, she had felt immediately attracted to him. He was a rather attractive eleven-year-old. However, that was right as he was dumping his hurtful words upon that red-haired boy. She had met the boy before on the train and he had seemed nice enough. He surely didn't deserve this sort of humiliation based solely upon his parentage.

It didn't take long for any attraction she may have once had toward Draco to die out. He was a stuck up git who didn't deserve her second thought. After she became friends with Harry and Ron and began to endure his constant tormenting, she began to hate him as the boys did.

Hitting him in her third year had been her moment of triumph. She had been more or less quietly enduring all his abuse of her until then, but finally he had pushed her over the edge. It had felt good to finally relinquish that anger. Now she regretted it immensely.

Oh, what to think? What to think, indeed! Hermione gave up and turned her attention to their conversation.

It was pleasant and enjoyable. Strangely enjoyable. Time was flying by, not dragging on as she had expected. She was having a good time. How could that be?


End file.
